Platform managers may be responsible for updating, troubleshooting and/or maintaining any number of computing platforms. Server farms may house thousands of computing platforms, such as computer servers, designed and/or otherwise configured to facilitate cluster computing and web hosting. In the event updates are required for the computer servers, the platform managers may participate in code update operations for each of the many computing platforms operating at one or more server farms. Current security technologies measure platform components and operating system code and compare those measurements to known-good values each time a server platform boots. An update to either the platform firmware and/or operating system requires that the platform manager update the list of known-good measurements on each updated platform.